digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Shelter
Shelter is the 2nd episode of Dig Build Live. Description The darkness isn't your mind, it's right in front of you. That, and there's probably a zombie. Sypnosis The episode begins viewing the area Tim had recently spawned in, where it shows sheep wandering around the area, crows cawing in trees, and the spot Tim spawned in. Tim, not knowing what to do, begins punching a neerby tree. He is suprised by the wood cracking and stops for a few seconds, then continues punching it until it becomes an item, suprising Tim even more. The wood then goes into Tim and adds itself to Tim's inventory, again suprising Tim, but Tim then understands and punches down the rest of the wood until he sees a pig. Seing the pig, Tim starts chasing the pig around a tree. He is then called out to by The Miner Dood, who tells him to stop chasing the pig and warnes him to build a shelter before nightime. Tim, however, ignores The Miner Dood's warning and continues chasing the pig (much to the pig's fright). Soon, it becomes nightime and Tim is attacked by a large group of mobs. The next day, it shows a pig walking over to a butterfly on a dandelion and eating it, as well as Tim respawning. The Miner Dood then tells Tim about how he has to build a shelter in order to protect himself from the monsters, and that a way to start is to grab some dirt and make a house out of it. Not wanting to be killed again, Tim franticly mines a bunch of dirt and builds a house out of it while The Miner Dood encourages him. After Tim enters the house when night comes again, a timelape is shown of a group of monsters hanging out while playing table tennis and dancing, and leaving when it starts to become day. Once it becomes day, Tim steps out of the house and stretches, but is neerly shot by Lawrence the skelleton. Lawrence greets Tim and asks him how it is going with him. Tim is at first confused about how Lawrence is surviving in the daylight but gets shot by 1 of Lawrence's arrows, forcing Tim to respawn. After respawning, Tim creeps behind a wood block and sees Lawrence gone. Making sure Lawrence dosen't attack him again, Tim mines down all the trees neer his house and goes back in his house. Another timelapse is then shown where The Griefer burns down all the trees in the background while 2 zombies watch and talk to each other. Once it is day again, Tim again walks outside his house and sees Lawrence in a pool of water, who tells him morning. Tim franticly tries to reenter his house but gets shot by 2 more arrows, again forcing him to respawn. Looking up, Tim sees Lawrence out of the pool and blocks it with dirt while the pig spits out the butterfly it ate earlier. Tim brushes his hands together and reenters his house again, and looks around suspicisously to see if Lawrence is still around. Yet another timelapse is then shown of a zombie setting up a movie theater for the monsters to watch, to which they watch the cartoon character Felix the cat. On screen, Felix can be seen seing a girl that he falls in love with and introduces himself to the girl. The 2 take a strool togaether when another man sees them together and seperates them because the man himself is in love with the girl. Enraged, Felix gets something out of an old car, possibly to attack the man, though it is never revealed as the theater closes down from almost being day again. Once it is day again, Tim looks around for Lawrence but sees him nowhere in sight and steps outside the house. Lawrence can then be seen on Tim's roof holding an umbrella, telling Tim that he was waiting all morning for Tim to probably get some coffee and go shoping with Tim before trying to shoot Tim again. However, Lawrence ends up missing, causeing Tim to sarcasticly feel sorry for him while walking backwards. This causes Tim to trip and fall down a hole, making the arrow also fall down the hole and hit Tim (much to Lawrence's humor). This causes Tim to once again respawn. The Miner Dood then walks by with a chest and puts a torch on Tim's house. Lawrence can then be seen on a pig riding off into the distance before the credets roll. Credits Animation *Bootstrap Buckeroo *Slamacow Creations *CaptainSparklez Music *Bootstrap Buckeroo *Premium Beat Voice Talent *Bootstrap Buckeroo *James Duvall *Slamacow Creations Category:Episodes